


Tongue Twister

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Stress Relief, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Baekhyun had had enough. Jet-setting through China for concert after concert, Jongdae and him barely had time for each other anymore. But now it was time for some action. Tongue Action.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Baekhyun x Chen  
Rated NC-17  
PWP  
  
Please enjoy!

 

This amazing Poster was made by [Run Run Run graphics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/823593/un----un----un----raphics-open-exo-only-graphics-exo-shop-posters-requestshop-graphicshop)!!  
Thanks guys!


	2. Action!

 

They hadn’t done this for a while.  
All of the members had been far too busy, the constant travelling taking its’ toll on them. Jet-setting through China, the constant transition between stage, hotel, stage, plane, hotel was wearing them down, sucking out their energy.  
Baekhyun tried several times to at least share a small make-out session with his lover, when they were finally hidden away in their save haven of blankets but nothing really came out of it.  
Languid kisses, some swipes of tongue but after that they both passed out.  
Their tangled legs were a bonus, but it didn’t satisfy them.  
However, they were far too tired to care.

Until the elder had decided that enough was enough.  
He was already dreading the playboy performance, because like all those other times Jongdae was put into those damn leather pants and the stylist-noona had showed mercy with him, Baekhyun that was, and had gotten rid of that horrible perm.  
Instead, a nice and feisty hairstyle was chosen and the black haired was sure that this was the style he preferred the most.  
Maybe because it screamed ‘ _take me now, I’m ready_ ’, but that was just a small guess.  
And these pants that had been mentioned before, who hung dangerously low but clung so tightly on those hips that were swivelled and jerked from here to there while Chanyeol’s ass was far, far too close for Baekhyun’s liking.  
He hated watching from his spot, hated how he often messed up his steps because him and Kyungsoo were far too busy with watching the other pair in front.  
The elder noticed how the raven haired’s fingers balled into fists and well, he shared that feeling.

Today was enough.

“Baekhyun, s-stop what”  
The elder didn’t even waste a minute after they had come back to their current hotel.  
Some fancy as fuck high class suite, with the wide windows facing the skyline of wherever they were in China.  
By now it all just blinded together  
Playboy had left the elder half hard and with a familiar fuzzy feeling.  
With a slightly heavy heart.  
Because damn, he missed Jongdae.  
They were together every day and still he missed him, he missed them.  
Missed them giggling and rolling around, playing pranks and hiding in some closet till Joonmyun stopped shouting.  
Missed how their hiding would usually turn into some ‘who can fuck whom in this closet’.  
‘Who’s clothes did we just soil?’, was usually the end of these sessions.

“Why are you like this to me”, Jongdae whined as his lover pushed him onto the bed, his lips pulled into a pout.  
Adorable  
“I want to kiss you so badly”, Baekhyun rasped out but he refrained from doing so.  
He wanted something else.  
Had fantasised about it the whole evening already while his dark eyes had followed the swell of Jongdae’s ass in those trousers.  
“Then do it, asshole”, he knew the younger was rolling his eyes, but Baekhyun also knew that the brunet would eat his words quite soon.

He needed to be quick.  
Before the both of them would get too tired to move, before exhaustion would catch up with them.  
The raven haired pushed his lover into the mattress, turning him around so Jongdae was met face first with a fluffy pillow  
“W-what”, the brunet wanted to protest but then were his jeans already unbuttoned and in the next moment he was robbed off his trousers completely.  
Baekhyun flung them somewhere, hastily unbuttoning his own pants before he pushed them off, leaving them both in their boxers.  
His own shirt came next and just for convenience he didn’t bother with his boyfriend’s grey t-shirt.  
It didn’t matter to him.  
His goal was elsewhere.  
And that’s why those damn black boxers had to go next.  
He hooked his slim fingers under the waist band and pulled, revealing pale and plump skin.  
Well defined moulds of flesh he wanted to squeeze.  
Touch.  
Bite.  
But not now.  
Instead, the elder moved in for what he was really in for.  
What Jongdae was surely not expecting.  
But that had never stopped him.  
  


Baekhyun let out a loud moan at the sight.  
His hands were squeezing those two moulds, pulling them apart to reveal the elder’s goal.  
Pink and twitching, Jongdae’s hole was begging him for attention.  
And who was Baekhyun to say no?  
“Fuck”, he breathed out the fact sinking in that he had the other finally where he wanted him. His slim fingers digging into the soft flesh of his boyfriend’s exquisite ass, Jongdae’s face pressed into the hotel’s pillow, propped up on his knees.  
“You have no idea how much I wanted this”, he was leaning in closer, his hot breath already hitting the other’s puckered skin.  
It was easy to tell concerning the twitching, the goosebumps, the quivering that travelled through those tasty thighs.  
“T-then w-what’s stopping you?”, he knew that despite the small stutter Jongdae was actually smirking.  
Was teasing him, challenging him.  
And Baekhyun always fell for his traps.  
His tongue darted out and he took a long lazy lick.  
Felt the creases under his tongue, moaning out as the heavy taste of Jongdae manifested itself on his gums.  
“You’re dirty B-Baek”, was muttered into the pillow but Baekhyun wasn’t even paying attention.  
His tongue was busy, his mind was fuzzy.  
The black haired let his tip run over the younger’s hole again, slower, with more pressure before he let it follow the ring of muscles counter clockwise.  
Baekhyun really couldn’t get enough.  
He pressed closer, let his tongue swivel and dance over the younger’s entrance, adding some teeth just for good measure.  
And damn this was good.  
He loved to hear his boyfriend pant, hear the small gasps that grew louder with each stroke of tongue he added.  
With the slowly gathering saliva, adding up as lubrication, Jongdae’s voice grew louder in his ears.  
But it wasn’t until he finally pressed his wet muscle inside, that the younger started to mewl out loudly.  
His tongue slipped in easily enough, Jongdae’s hole swallowing him up greedily.  
“B-Baek angh”  
The younger had lifted his head to moan out, the intrusion bringing a tingling pleasure to him.  
And that was really all the incitement that the elder needed before he started to move his tongue again.  
He had enjoyed the tightness for a moment, those warm walls that were surrounding him and promising him a mind-blowing paradise, but now he wanted to make his lover see stars.  
The whole milky way.  
  


So the elder pressed his wet lips against the moist muscle, bringing shivers and a small noise of pleasure to the brunet who’s head dropped back into the pillow  
“B-Baek please”, was heard through the dimly lit hotel room and the other didn’t waste any time before he finally continued.  
Let his lips suckle noisily, planting wet kisses around the puckered skin before he pushed his tongue back inside.  
Hot and delicious.  
“Unghhhhfg”  
The elder moaned out as he pressed in deeper, let his tongue wiggle in as far as it could go.  
Felt how his own cock was reacting, how his heart was pumping blood through his veins.  
Resting for only a few seconds, he pulled back out again and began a small rhythm never really pulling out his tongue completely before he dove back in, tasting, wanting, craving that delicious feast that was displayed in front of him.  
Served to him.  
And Baekhyun wouldn’t let it go to waste.  
  
“Baek….ah….Baek…”, Jongdae’s moans turned into broken pleas as the other’s tongue was so fucking good but never really enough.  
Baekhyun knew that his lover was used to something far better, but he was selfish today.  
He would let the other suffer, would enjoy how the younger’s walls clenched around his wet appendix, would revel in the sight of Jongdae’s knees trembling.  
How the younger was writing underneath him, body taken over by lust and need.  
The urge to reach completion.

Baekhyun pulled back, his tongue slipping out of the twitching hole and he planted a kiss on it, before he retreated his slightly wet-with-saliva- face  
“Dae”, he breathed out, hot puffs meeting bare skin  
The younger’s hole clenched and unclenched and the whine that came out of the brunet’s throat was telling Baekhyun everything that he needed to know.  
His left hand tightened its grip on Jongdae’s buttcheek, pulling it further apart so he could release the other and still have enough access to where he wanted to be.  
For what he wanted to do.  
Driving Jongdae insane.  
“Get on with it damn!”, Jongdae’s voice was more than impatient already and Baekhyun had a hard time to stifle the cackle that tickled his throat.  
But for the sake of getting laid he kept it in.  
He knew what could happen if he said a wrong word in certain situations.  
Like that one time the word penis had cost him a ride.

“Baek. I swear if you don’t get something in me this instant I will ohhh-“  
Baekhyun suppressed another snicker as he pressed a long finger into the younger’s entrance.  
And yeah it had the effect he had aimed for.  
A speechless Jongdae was a good Jongdae  
“Fuck yes, Baek”, the younger mewled out before he buried his face into the pillow.  
He was embarrassed, Baekhyun noted and well he would make sure that this feeling would stay for a while.  
“You like that right”  
The elder wasn’t really someone for serious dirty talk, but now as he had Jongdae sprawled out like this in front of him, thighs trembling in anticipation, dick hard and curved towards the younger’s belly in need, he felt a sudden wave of confidence wash over him  
“You like this more than my tongue?”  
He curled his finger upward, let it slide in deeper and re-discover Jongdae’s conquered core.

But no words left his boyfriend’s mouth.  
He just kept on suffocating himself with his pillow as Baekhyun kept on rubbing his walls.  
“You like it when I finger you?”  
He wanted a reaction.  
And Baekhyun would get it.  
He pressed in another finger, and it was swallowed up just as eagerly as the first.  
With scissoring motions he started to work his lover open and when he pressed in deeper, used both his finger to search for that spot he finally got a small reaction  
“M-more”  
Jongdae had tilted his head to the side, opening his eyes a little  
“More what?”  
The younger spread his legs further, one of his hands gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles.  
And fuck if that sight wasn’t erotic than Baekhyun didn’t know what was.

But the plea that Jongdae added;  
 that small “t-tongue”, nearly had him cream his underwear in the blink of an eye  
He felt his cock twitch felt how his own arousal was already pooling with pre cum as he kept on fingering his lover, kept on working him open and for the world to see.  
Only that Baekhyun had never enjoyed sharing.  
He leaned in again, licking his lips once or maybe twice before he got his tongue down there again, between his two fingers and pushing right in with them.  
“ANGH”  
He felt how his lover was tensing up for a moment, felt how the puckered muscles fought with the stretch but after a few short breaths from the younger Baekhyun knew it was save to continue.  
Save enough to slowly start to tongue fuck Jongdae again, brushing against the wet walls and spreading him with each push.  
His fingers were slick from all the saliva involved and damn it made everything just that much better, just that much more appealing as the elder moved his digits in a different pace, nice and slow just to fuck with the brunet’s mind.  
His tongue was fast, nimble and skilled thrusts and licks and swivels as he created a second stimulation for his lover, his fingers taking good care of Jongdae’s favourite spot by now.  
“Baek, no, ah, r-really, ahhhngh”  
Lick, suckle, brushing against his prostate.  
Jongdae was throwing his head back, his neck a perfect C-shape as his body convulsed in the most debauched ways.  
Baekhyun had a feeling he would come untouched.  
Just from the sight.  
From feeling his lover around him, tasting him.  
“Baek, B-Baek please”  
It was a rare sight. To have Kim Jongdae begging in front of you.  
With your fingers up his ass and your tongue fucking him relentlessly, while the brunet kept on whining, moaning, pleading you.  
And fuck it did things to Baekhyun.  
Wonderful things.

The elder could tell that his lover was close. Could tell by the high pitched groans, by the way the younger shifted and how his muscles contracted under his iron grip.  
But well, bruised thighs were an added bonus for the next round.  
  
“Cum”, he pulled back a little, being only a breath away when he utters those words so his lips were touching the filled up hole as he spoke.  
So he can press another wet kiss onto the rim, where his fingers are still working.  
Faster.  
Carrying oblivion on their tips.  
“I hate you”  
Jongdae was panting, was gasping for oxygen as he gripped the sheets tighter, looked for purchase as he felt his orgasm building up in rapid steps.  
“I-I hate you so fucking m-much Baek!”  
And the elder smirked against the younger’s entrance, let his tongue dive in for a last time and taste that delightful fruit of Jongdae that made him go insane  
That had him at the verge of cumming himself.  
But he would make sure to get a round #2 for this.  
“And I love you”, he chuckled soundlessly, his ribcage quaking as he fastened his pace for a last time, kissing the puckered muscles and pressing down in the right angle till Jongdae’s whole body suddenly tensed up and told of his peak.  
“FUCK”  
Jongdae spilled his seeds, cock completely untouched and cheeks red.  
With teary eyes that spoke of pleasure and bliss, bruised flesh that spoke of passion.  
His ass was wet with spit and neither Baekhyun nor Jongdae cared.  
The younger dropped onto his tummy  
“I hate you”  
“I hate you too.”, Baekhyun wriggled his eyebrows  
“Now take a breath and then get onto my dick”

A pillow landed square in his face.

 

**A/N:**  
_I was scrolling over my twitter timeline when I got inspired to write this! It was a really random thought but it turned into this~  
I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing this? :] _

_There is not enough BaekChen :[_  
  
Spread the BaekChen love  <3

_XOXO  
Voltage_


End file.
